After The Setting Sun
by Seiyaru
Summary: What would happen if Sigma created a maverick that could turn people and reploids into vampires and take over the minds of them too? Read more to find out! Romance and action in future chapters. Plz R/R * Zero torture *
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own mega man but I do own some of the characters in this story. Authors note: If I messed up on anything please tell me I would really appreciate it. Well here's chapter one  
  
...............................................  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The plot unfolds  
  
Sigma was standing on the edge of a cliff. Behind him was the entrance to his hidden base. Infront of him was a large forest that stretched out as far as he could see in any direction. The sun was setting, a big orange ball of fire sinking down into the forest. Not far away some snow clouds where moving towards the base. As Sigma watched the sun set he smirked. His plan was about to unfold. Behind him the huge metal doors swung open and a maverick stepped out of the shadows, into view. He was a human-like repliod except he had long and sharp fangs coming out of the sides of his mouth. He had lavender eyes and his long, black hair fell down to his shoulders. His skin and lips where very pale. In his right arm he held a black helmet with purple streaks running around the helmets sides. The armor he was wearing was similar to Basses but somewhat different. The helmet didn't have the yellow things coming out of it and the gem in the center of the armor was in the shape of a diamond. He walked over and stood by Sigma. "Nack....are you ready?" Sigma asked. Nack smirked.  
  
"Yeah lets get started."  
  
"Here are your first two targets...."  
  
Sigma said as he pulled out a medium sized diamond. In the center was a glass sphere. He pressed a button that was on the side of the diamond and two holograms appeared inside the glass sphere. The first hologram showed an image of a female reploid walking down some kind or street. Snow sprinkled down from the skies onto the street. The reploids features where almost perfect. She had long blond hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her hair fell down to her knees. She was tall, about 5'8 and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a light blue T-shirt and a light green jacket. Her eyes where icy blue. The second hologram was an image of Zero. Zero was walking down the empty streets of a city. It was snowing there too except it was much worse. Zero was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a coat. His hands where shoved inside the coat. He wore pissed off look on his face.  
  
"The girl's name is Aya and the boy's is Zero. Do not underestimate Aya she is a very skilled fighter and uses a saber like yourself and Zero is a little bit stronger that Aya."  
  
Nack nodded.  
  
"I don't care which one you go after first just bring back the one you do go after."  
  
"Don't worry I will." Nack said as he smirked.  
  
"Remember when you bite and decide to turn them into a vampire it only lasts one day same with the mind control." Sigma said. Nack nodded in response.  
  
"Well I'm going and I won't fell you." Nack said as he jumped off the cliff. He landed softly on the ground and started walking north, knowing exactly where they both where.  
  
"Too bad I can't teleport.." He muttered as he disappeared into the shadows of the trees. "I'd lose the sent then…."  
  
Sigma watched him go and began to laugh. This time his plan would work and this time he would have two of the best fighters on his side.  
  
Zero walked down the quiet street of the city. He had a pissed off look on his face. Zero was pissed off because when he came back from a hard days work he wanted some peace and quite but instead Iris wouldn't leave him alone even when he showed hints of being annoyed. Finally he had grown tired of it and yelled at her plus Alia had given him a lot of paperwork that he didn't feel like doing. He didn't care if it was snowing he just wanted to get away even if it meant freezing.  
  
"What else can happen?" He muttered as he stopped and looked up at the gray sky. As he looked up at the sky something darted into the alleyway he just passed. Zero looked behind him and turned around.  
  
" Is it a maverick?" He thought as he began to walk towards the alleyway. As soon as he stepped into the dark, narrow street something grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.  
  
"The hell!" Zero thought as he tried to break free.  
  
" Struggling is pointless." A male voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"W-what the hell is it? I can barley more." He thought.  
  
The thing took its hand from Zero's mouth and placed it on his head, forcing it to the side.  
  
"This won't hurt………much." He said as he lowered his head to Zero's neck.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Zero asked as he felt a pair of sharp teeth graze his neck.  
  
" I think you know very well what I am." He said simply.  
  
Zero tried to say something but the thing bit into his neck and began to draw blood from him. "aghhhhh!" Zero cried out as a sharp pain ran throughout his body. Zero began to feel very weak and he could barely think.  
  
Nack smirked as Zero's struggle began to lessen.  
  
"I'll just take a little bit more hahahaha." He thought as Zero slumped over somewhat. Nack pulled his teeth out of Zero's neck and watched him fall to the ground. He knelt down besides Zero's body and smirked.  
  
"And if you didn't know that I was a vampire then you are a fool." He said as he picked Zero up, effortlessly and slung him over his shoulder. As he did this a few drops of blood fell from Zero's neck and landed in the snow, turning it red. Nack looked up at the gray sky. " That wasn't so hard.." He thought as he teleported back to the base in a black light.  
  
Well that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. I have to get 6 reviews to post up the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Callie: Sorry for taking sooo long on this fic but x_o feh why should I even start yes I was lazy and yeah I was writing other fics so spare me your flames. -_-  
  
X: you noticed that the -other- fics took a long time too!!  
  
Callie: -- Oh thanks for telling everyone...whatever happened to the nice kind X? Oh bet Zero finally got to you..probably last night ^~ ahem anywayyys here's the story!  
  
Zero: T-that's a lie!  
  
Callie: cc; sureeee  
  
............................................................  
  
Chapter 2: Lost in an Endless Void  
  
  
  
Zero groaned softly, coming back into conscious. His arms, hanging above him were chained to the smooth, ice cold, stone wall that his back was pressed against. He was in a sitting position his head slightly bent. Zero took notice that no light entered the room only the lingering darkness that only let him see a few feet infront of him.  
  
"Ow.."  
  
Zero muttered, a sharp pain hitting him in the neck when he tilted his head to that side, the side where he had been bitten. He also felt sore and stiff from staying in the position he was in for a while making him wonder how long he had actually been unconscious. He didn't need to know where he was. It was obvious that he was at the maverick's new base and Sigma had something in-store for him.  
  
There was a sudden creek as a huge metal door swung open, bright light spilling into the room, making Zero squint as two figures stepped in.  
  
"Ah Zero so good to see you again."  
  
"Sigma..."  
  
Zero muttered, his eyes narrowing when he saw the long painful looking needle held in Sigma's hand. The figure besides Sigma was of course Nack, (was I on crack when I came up with this name? x_x) a smirk on his face. He seemed amused by something.  
  
"And what are you planning to do with that needle Sigma?"  
  
Zero questioned, smirking already knowing what was going to take place when he was injected by it.  
  
"Oh you'll see in the mean time I want you, Nack to go after that girl..I'm sure she'll put up a -better- fight than you did Zero."  
  
Sigma said a mock smirk playing across his lips. Zero clinched his fists and struggled against the chains that bound him there.  
  
"Come over here and say it to my face Sigma..you know your braver now that I'm all -defenseless- and chained to a wall....I'd like to see you say that when I'm free and I'm whipping your ass all over the floor!"  
  
Zero spat back, pissing Sigma off. Sigma began to laugh and shook his head as Nack walked off leaving the two behind.  
  
"When you're free it won't be my ass your kicking."  
  
He responded coolly, walking over to Zero, seeing the reploids eyes widen.  
  
"Shit.."  
  
Zero thought using the rest of his strength to break free.  
  
Aya grumbled as she stepped into some snow, her foot sinking into it until it rose up to her knee. She quickly lifted her leg and began to walk again, slowing her pace so her chances of stepping in some more deep snow lessened.  
  
"I tell you today's been..hell."  
  
She thought, looking up into the gray sky, snow pouring down onto the ground. This made her run into a car, the person passing her looking at her like she was drunk.  
  
"Dr. Ethan wanted me to go to the drug store and now look what's happened!"  
  
She thought, sighing.  
  
"Oh it'lla only be a "five" minuet trip. Bah more like have to wait 2 hours..."  
  
She said imitating the doctor. This cheered he up at bit and she began to whistle to herself, not noticing the figure jump off the roof of a store she had just recently passed but she sensed him.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
She thought, stopping, slowly turning around. Aya blinked, seeing nothing at all not even a footprint. She then turned around, looking back down at the ground. She only took one stop before running into someone who quickly grabbed her shoulders tightly as if to prevent her from escape. Aya immediately brought her knee up into his chest, knocking him back. She looked at the figure. He was deathly pale like he was a vampire or something.  
  
"Hehehe...he was right you are a hard one to catch..."  
  
The figure said, sending a chill down Aya's spine, making her shudder.  
  
"...heh what do you want?"  
  
Aya asked, eyes narrowing as she sensed the danger she was in.  
  
"Your blood!"  
  
He exclaimed, leaping forward. Aya was shocked by this and was pinned to the ground unable to shake her enemy off of her.  
  
"Stand still...this won't hurt."  
  
He said almost soothing, his voice a whisper in her ear as it repeated itself over and over again. Aya resisted at first then began to relax her eyes going blank as he took control over her.  
  
"Stop..."  
  
She muttered, feeling his lips brush across her neck.  
  
"I would but I have orders.."  
  
He said then bit into her neck. Aya suddenly came out of the trance he had put her in and let out a small cry of pain, feeling her blood and oil drain out of her.  
  
Nack smirked and drew back after he drew enough blood.  
  
"Now you come with me.."  
  
Nack said, riseing to his feet, scooping her up in his arms. She was warm to the touch, warming his cold body slightly. Normaly the bodies of his other victims were ice cold but for some reason she wasn't.  
  
"A-aya!!"  
  
Someone shouted, making Nack look over at another girl repliod. She had a frightened look on her face. She had short brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, emerald green eyes staring at him. He smirked and stared back into her eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
He whispered and she fell to the ground, not moving. Nack frowned, taking note that if he hadn't of used mind control then he would have been fighting Aya right now.  
  
"She didn't fall under my control on the first try either.."  
  
He muttered, teleporting back to the Maverick's base, lost in thought.  
  
Hmmm...wonder what's going to happen to Zero and Aya. And who is the girl that seemed to know Aya and will X find out about Zero's disappearance? 


End file.
